


All I Want (For Christmas) Is You

by Writinginstardust



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex and Henry show up briefly, Christmas Shopping, Cuddling, Kissing, Multi, Pez the incredible singer and Nora trying, it's just stupid and cute okay?, they're chaotic dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: June is sick of Christmas songs after hours or shopping, but with Pez and Nora there, they don't seem so bad anymore.
Relationships: June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran/Percy "Pez" Okonjo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	All I Want (For Christmas) Is You

June sighed as she dropped her shopping bags down by the sofa and collapsed on it beside Nora. She was completely exhausted and close to going insane after hours being forced to listen to the same 5 Christmas songs on repeat. Maybe she should have stuck to online shopping instead.

“How’d it go?” Nora asked, running a hand through June’s hair when she laid down with her head in her lap.

“Good, but if I hear one more Mariah Carey song, I will riot,” she grumbled and Nora chuckled. She, unlike her girlfriend, was fortunate enough not to have to contend with the delights of Christmas shopping. In some hideous trick of fate - at least to June - no sooner had she voiced her irritation at the repetitive Christmas music, Pez burst into the living room, blasting  _ All I Want For Christmas _ and singing at the top of his lungs. 

“No no no no no.” June turned and buried her face in Nora’s stomach, bringing her hands up to cover her ears and wondering why the universe seemed to hate her so much today. She could feel Nora’s laughter against her as the other girl enjoyed the perfect timing and irony of Pez’s arrival. 

”What’s wrong, my sweet?” Pez asked, coming to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of the sofa and tugging at June’s arm to make her face him.

“I am sick to death of Mariah Carey and the rest of those obnoxious Christmas songs.” She scowled at him when he just continued grinning and turned the music up. Soon though, her scowl was replaced by an exasperated smile when the chorus kicked in and both Pez and Nora leaned in to sing it to her - Nora unbelievably off-key and Pez killing it.

“Baby, all I want for Christmas is yooooooouuuuuuu!” They practically shouted it at her, huge smiles plastered on their faces as June’s irritation diminished. They ended it with kisses and hugs that had June finally laughing along with them as Pez pulled the two girls down onto the floor with him in a heap.

“Nora, you don’t even celebrate Christmas,” she laughed.

“Yeah but you two do and this is fun.” Nora grinned and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Feeling better?” Pez asked.

“Yeah.”

“Good. We’ve got presents to wrap.”

*

“How is it possible to be this bad at wrapping presents?” June found herself asking about 10 minutes later. It seemed that they’d finally found something Pez couldn’t do and, having nothing to do herself, the chaos demon often referred to as Nora was turning the situation into something that could only be described as a catastrophe.

“You call it ‘bad at wrapping presents’, I call it ‘an expressionistic modern art piece’.”

“You do know we actually have to give these to people.”

“Yes. I know.” He knew but he did not care, answering June absentmindedly as he cut another piece of wrapping paper without measuring it properly and chucked the roll and ribbons out of his way. He lined the paper up with the hole he’d made in the wrapping of a present for Henry, only to find it was twice the size he needed. Rather than cut it down, he left it and looked around for the tape. June grimaced at the present but she wasn’t doing all that much better herself.

“You’re making a mess,” she told him.

“Shut up and pass me the tape. I’m making a masterpiece.”

“There’s more tape on that present than wrapping paper already,” Nora helpfully pointed out.

“You people just don’t appreciate fine art when you see it.”

“We do. I just wouldn’t call this,” June held up one of Pez’s other creations, “art.”

“She has a point, Pez. I didn’t know it was possible to mess up wrapping a box.”

“Genius is always met with scorn,” Pez said solemnly and the girls burst out laughing. They watched on through giggles as he finished sticking down the extra paper and wrapped sparkly string around it before presenting it proudly. The girls looked at him. Looked at the present. Looked at each other.

“Nora,” June started. “Distract him so I can finish the wrapping.”

“Gladly.” And with a grin she tackled him to the ground and got to work distracting him with kisses, stupid stories, some wine - and neither June nor Pez could figure out where she’d pulled that from, and the same Christmas music that had been terrorising June for hours. She didn’t mind it so much when it was them hilariously serenading her though.

It took longer than it should have as Nora’s distraction apparently needed to be extended to June as well by both her and Pez, but finally all the presents were wrapped and June allowed the others to pull her back down onto the couch with them. Half the gifts looked presentable now at least but the other half remained an unsalvageable mess. Still, none of them really cared and neither would their recipients.

Exhausted and comfortable snuggled up together, it was all too easy to fall asleep wrapped in each others arms. Three on a small couch was a bit of a logistical nightmare but they’d managed to come up with several effective solutions long ago now, and odd as they might look sprawled together as they were, there was almost no place they felt happier. 

Several hours later, June awoke at a small noise. She wasn’t entirely sure what it was as there seemed to be no obvious source, until she looked around and spotted her brother and Henry in the doorway, brows furrowed as they examined the mess no one had bothered to clean up.

“What the hell happened here?” Alex asked quietly, noticing Pez and Nora were still sleeping. Still sleepy, June just shrugged and gestured vaguely at the two sprawled out with her. That seemed to be answer enough for both boys anyway and they rolled their eyes in understanding before turning and leaving again. That seemed fair, she thought as she looked back down at the two quiet-for-once beings of chaos she’d gone and fallen in love with. Nora stirred a little and she ran a hand through her dark locks until the girl settled again. She needed the rest - they all did. Especially with the likely very chaotic holiday period that lay ahead of them all. Faintly, from somewhere in the White House, a few bars of Mariah Carey floated to her ears, making her smile softly this time. Maybe it wasn’t so bad really. After all, there was some truth in the sentiment, all she really wanted for Christmas were the people laying beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Never written these guys before but I love them so I gave it a shot. I remembered last minute that it briefly mentioned in the book that Nora celebrated Hanukkah so I tried to subtly work that in with her not celebrating Christmas but joining in the fun the others are having before both holidays.  
> Hope you guys liked it! xx


End file.
